Intimacy In Progression
by CougarGirl
Summary: Season 6. My take on how Xena and Gabrielle cross that bridge from friends to lovers. Rated M. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Night 1

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it," Gabrielle said as she cleaned out the pot. They had finished what little they had for dinner and were getting situated for the night.

Xena raised an eyebrow as she laid out their bedrolls side by side. That was a habit they had gotten into some time ago, and it was just second nature now. Xena had always wanted to keep Gabrielle close and this far the blonde hadn't seemed to mind. "Of course I've thought about," Xena glanced over and noticed Gabrielle looked a bit annoyed at her admission. "How could I not." Xena watched as Gabrielle shook her head and put her tongue in her cheek. Xena stepped closer and peered down at her. "But just because I've thought about it, doesn't mean that's what I want. I'm smart enough to know it would be a terrible decision."

Gabrielle put down the now clean pot and stood up, crossing her arms. "So you're telling me, if Ares appeared right now and said 'Xena, I just want one night with you, nothing more', that you wouldn't jump at the chance?"

Xena crossed her own arms in front of her and shifted her weight. "No. I wouldn't."

Gabrielle shook her head and walked past her toward Argo 2. "I don't believe you," Gabrielle laughed as she grabbed Argo's brush and began wiping the horse down. She was startled as Xena suddenly stepped right in front of her. She hadn't even heard her coming.

Xena looked firmly into Gabrielle's eyes. "Gabrielle, I don't want Ares. Or any one else, for the matter. I like our lives the way they are, I don't need anyone but you."

Gabrielle felt her heart warm at the love in Xena's eyes, but was still unsure if Xena was being honest. "I know, Xena, but surely you must miss..IT," Gabrielle flushed at mentioning sex to Xena, but it was something that seriously bothered her. She knew Xena had enjoyed sex often before their lives tangled with each other, and she didn't want Xena to resent her for keeping her from finding companionship. Truth was, Gabrielle wanted desperately to be the one Xena wanted, but she dared not tell Xena that. That could ruin their friendship forever.

Xena saw a throng of emotions cross Gabrielle's face and wondered what was going on in that head. Suddenly she thought maybe Gabrielle was projecting her own thoughts onto Xena. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Do you? Miss it?"

Gabrielle blushed. "Kinda hard to miss something I only tried once." She chuckled after, but continued brushing Argo awkwardly. "It was, it was okay. I guess I didn't see what all the fuss is about."

It was Xena's turn to blush. "Well, it gets better after the first time." Xena peeked at Gabrielle from a down turned face and walked over to the fire. She tossed a few logs on before laying down on her bedroll. After another moment Gabrielle laid down next to her, both settling on their backs.

After a few moments of silence, Gabrielle turned on her side to face Xena. "You know, Xena, if you ever want some time to...if you meet someone and you want to...I'll leave so you can have privacy, I don't want to stop you from anything."

Xena half smiled before she too turned on her side. She smiled before reaching out to tuck a few stray hairs behind Gabrielle's ear. "Gabrielle, stop, okay? You're not hindering me from doing anything. There's no where else I'd rather be than with you." Xena smiled as Gabrielle's face lit up, and she leaned over to place a soft kiss on Gabrielle's cheek. She breathed in the sweet scent of Gabrielle's hair and found the kiss lingering a bit longer than she had anticipated. She pulled back and was shocked to see Gabrielle's eyes shining at her. They were a darker shade of green. Xena leaned back onto her bedroll as that familiar heat rose between her legs and spread warmly over her body. She slowly pulled her hand off Gabrielle's neck and swallowed.

Gabrielle felt her breath catch at feeling Xena's lips on her cheek, and breathed in the smell of leather and jasmine. She tried valiantly to control her breathing but failed as her chest heaved. She swallowed as she was sure she had never seen that look in Xena's eyes before. Is it possible Xena felt the same way?

Gabrielle took a deep breath and swallowed down the feelings she had been secretly harboring for years. She ran her hand down Xena's arm before stopping at her wrist. "Good night, Xena," Gabrielle whispered.

Xena smiled to herself as she felt Gabrielle's soft fingers wrap gently around her wrist. "Good night, Gabrielle."

Night 2

Xena was holding her sides, laughing hysterically. Tears were starting to stream as she rocked back and forth in front of the fire.

Gabrielle sat, arms crossed over her lap, stone faced. She stared into the fire until finally shooting Xena a dirty look. "It's not funny, Xena," she spat.

Xena finally got a hold of herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, come on, Gabrielle. That was hysterical. That poor little kid, seriously thought he had a chance with you. All pimply and skinny. Poor thing was really putting the moves on."

Gabrielle shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who had to keep peeling his hand off my leg." Gabrielle got up and started laying out their bedrolls. She ignored several more of Xena's giggles as she settled down. She sighed heavily. "Yeah well, he probably figured I was young and desperate enough to let him cop a feel."

Xena was still chuckling and dropped herself heavily onto her bedroll, immediately leaning over Gabrielle. She flashed a huge smile, amused by the fact Gabrielle was pouting. "Gabrielle, take it as a compliment! It's not his fault he couldn't resist those big green eyes," Xena teased, reaching over and grabbing Gabrielle's side. "He just wanted to kiss that adorable face of yours!" She saw Gabrielle crack a smile and tickled her to elicit a cackle. She reached up and grasped the side of Gabrielle's face and pulled it toward her. She started peppering Gabrielle's face with featherlight kisses, smiling as Gabrielle giggled. "He...can't resist...your charm..." She said through kisses, finally landing a few pecks to Gabrielle's lips.

Gabrielle felt Xena's lips land on her own and she stiffened slightly, and held onto Xena's wrist. She knew they were playing, but after the first few pecks to her lips, Gabrielle found herself kissing back. Although they kept it playful, still giggling and smacking loudly, there was definately a tension in the air, and both women felt it.

Xena felt Gabrielle kissing back, and her swift pecking slowed down slightly, and she found herself making eye contact with the beautiful best friend below her. "I'm just...teasing...Gabrielle," Xena said between light kisses, alternating from her forehead and cheek to lips. She knew she was lingering dangerously close to a line she shouldn't cross, but Gabrielle's reaction kept her going.

"I know," Gabrielle felt her face flush as she continued to feel Xena's kisses pepper her face, being certain to kiss back whenever Xena came to her lips. Her body tingled, and she dared to reach up and hold onto Xena's tricep.

Xena pulled back between kisses to look at Gabrielle's face, wanting to make sure she wasn't making her uncomfortable. One more kiss to the lips, met back with Gabrielle's lips. "Is this...okay?"

Gabrielle heard Xena's question and nodded as Xena's kisses came softer and solely on her lips. "Yes," she whispered.

Xena slowed down considerably, repeating soft, quick, chaste kisses to Gabrielle's lips. Gabrielle squeezed Xena's arm, realizing they were dangerously close to something they couldn't take back. As if realizing the exact same thing, Xena leaned back, gazing down into darkened eyes. She shyly tweaked a smile, slowly pulling her hand off of Gabrielle, swallowing awkwardly.

Gabrielle loosened her grip and watched Xena lay down into her blanket. She clearly was aroused by their playful kissing fest, and took a deep breath. Gabrielle dared to lean over and gently place her arm over Xena's middle. She caressed her thumb over Xena's hip bone. "Is this okay?" Gabrielle whispered.

Xena pulled one arm around Gabrielle's back as the other gripped the wrist at her waist. She had never felt so complete then with Gabrielle in her arms. She leaned down and left a lingering kiss to the top of Gabrielle's head. "Yeah, perfect," she whispered. They both smiled themselves to sleep.

Night 3

There was an awkwardness about the campsite that both women ignored. They went about their chores, finding each other in sideways glances and half smiles. Secretly they willed the sun to go down so they could lie together again, hopeful to resume their previous connection.

Xena laid on her back, waiting for Gabrielle to come lay down. The blonde was finishing up putting their packs back together. Finally she laid down and Xena felt her body humming.

Gabrielle immediately turned toward Xena as she laid down, already having rehearsed in her head how this was going to go down. She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at Xena with a curious look. "How did you like the fish? I used those new spices I got at the last village."

Xena turned her head and smiled. "It was great, Gabrielle."

"Are you sure? Did you get enough?" Gabrielle reached over and patted Xena's stomach. "I know you have a bottomless pit in there," she laughed as she ran her hand along Xena's taught abdomen.

Xena smiled up and caressed down Gabrielle's arm. "Yes, I had plenty, thank you. But for the record, you're the one with the bottomless pit," Xena winked as she tickled Gabrielle's side.

Gabrielle's body jerked violently at Xena's tickling, and she reached down to pull the hand away. Her weight was pulled off her own elbow and she found herself on top of Xena, arms around each other, face to face. Her cheeks flushed. She smiled into Xena's own shining smile and sighed silently. Her eyes batted slightly as she glanced down at Xena's lips, glistening in the moonlight.

Xena knew things had changed between the two of them, both openly craving intimacy and closeness that previously had been scarce. But as she looked up into Gabrielle's questioning eyes, it seemed as if this was a change a long time in the making. And one she was thoroughly ready for. She just had to make sure Gabrielle was. She decided if things were going to progress between them, Gabrielle had to be the one to set the pace.

Gabrielle reached down and found a boldness she didn't know was there. She let her head fall down and place three quick kisses to Xena's cheek, landing a fourth one on her lips. She pulled her head back to see Xena who she could swear was starry eyed. "Good night, Xena," she said softly. She leaned down again and kissed Xena again, this time reaching up to brush the hair out of Xena's face. She kissed her softly again, feeling Xena's hand run up her back softly.

The kisses were soft and chaste, but as they continued, they lingered longer and hands moved more freely across bodies. Gabrielle breathed out at one point as she tried to reign in her desire. "Is this...okay?" She gasped.

Xena felt her fingers grip into Gabrielle's shoulder when she heard the question. She met Gabrielle's lips again before responding. "Yes," she gasped, running her fingertips up Gabrielle's muscular arm and tangling into short blonde hair.

Gabrielle turned her head and ran her cheek across Xena's mouth, breathing out as she felt Xena kiss under her ear. She turned back and kissed Xena chastely and slowly, again and again. Her body was aflame with desire, but she fought back the incredible urge to take things further. Instead she chose to pretend that this was what all best friends did, and it meant nothing.

Xena knew Gabrielle was discovering the same thing she was, and was wise enough to know they both weren't quite ready to admit how they felt. But damn if it wasn't hard for her to stop. Her body was begging for Gabrielle's touch. She kissed Gabrielle sweetly, but had to keep her head about her. "Maybe...we should...get some...sleep," she whispered between kisses.

Gabrielle knew Xena wanted her. That much was clear, judging by the heat Gabrielle could feel coming from Xena's body. But she knew they needed to fall into this slowly, and to force anything now just wasn't right. "Right," she said as she kissed two more times, running her hand down Xena's side. She pulled back and smiled sweetly, noticing how Xena melted into the bedroll. She kissed her one more time before settling into Xena's embrace. She let her arm drape over Xena as she sighed deeply. "Good night, Xena."

Xena rolled her eyes and sighed as well, trying to force back her desire. "Good night," she said, hearing her voice break. Another long sigh and she relaxed, the feeling of Gabrielle pressed against her enough to provide the comfort she needed to fall into a fitless sleep.

Night 4

They had encountered a lake, and had spent an unusual amount of time at it than they usually would have. Both woman were overly sensitive to the other's privacy, making sure to look away whenever necessary.

As they settled into freshly cleaned bedrolls, they came together like magnets. Gabrielle clung desperately to Xena, knowing they were crossing a long awaited threshold into something beyond friendship. They grasped, caressed, clung as if both afraid the other would disappear. There was an unspoken knowledge, but one that needed to be spoken. Gabrielle was below Xena who was half rolled on top. Xena was brushing hair from Gabrielle's face while also rubbing her thumb along a jutting hip bone.

Gabrielle had one hand on Xena's shoulder blade and the other on her neck, heavy breathing giving her lust away.

As Xena looked down on her best friend, whom she now knew was also the love of her life, her breath caught. She SO wanted to go there. But she didn't want to ruin what they had. But, gods help her, she had to try. She leaned down and kissed Gabrielle's cheek, and gasped when she felt Gabrielle list her hips upward.

Xena pulled back and looked into Gabrielle's lustful eyes, involuntarily squeezing wherever her hands had landed. She moaned quietly as she leaned down and kissed Gabrielle's lips, this time opening her mouth a bit. When Gabrielle pulled her head back down, it made Xena repeat the motion, this time feeling Gabrielle open her mouth open as well. Xena felt herself gasp. "Is this..okay," she asked between deep lip kisses.

Gabrielle let her head fall backwards as she pulled Xena's body into her own, moaning as Xena's lips sucked into her throat. "Gods, yes, Xena!"

Xena heard the desperation in Gabrielle's voice and picked her head up to capture Gabrielle's mouth. This time their kiss was immediately passionate, Xena crying out as she felt Gabrielle's tongue caressing against hers. She felt her life evolving in an instance as suddenly her reason for living came into perspective. She sighed as she rolled herself fully on top of Gabrielle, and felt strong arms come behind her to pull her closer.

She looked down on her blonde with fresh eyes, suddenly releasing all the hidden desire she had always harbored for Gabrielle. She felt her body tweak and Gabrielle grip into her. She forced her eyes into the green orbs below her, desperate to retain their inherent intimacy. "Gabrielle," she gasped. "I think we need to-" Xena was cut off as Gabrielle suddenly flipped them over, straddling herself over Xena.

Gabrielle had had enough. It was now or never. After she flipped them over she pinned Xena's hands over her head. She knew the warrior princess could buck her off with just the blink of an eye, so the fact that she didn't just egged Gabrielle on. She looked down and the desire was clear. Gabrielle knew at that moment that Xena wanted her back. She ground her hips slightly as she leaned down and took Xena's bottom lip in hers, scraping her teeth along the flesh as she released it.

Xena was so wrapped up in Gabrielle, she almost didn't detect it. Everything she had dreamed of was right in the palm of her hand, and somehow the familiar sound of Gods teleporting entered her ear and she froze. No way in Hades did she want her time with Gabrielle to be interrupted. But also there was no way she would enjoy this moment with Gabrielle knowing someone was looking on.

Xena was pissed. She ripped herself off of Gabrielle in flurry and pulled her sword from it's sheath within a second. She thrust the sword through the darkness, knowing exactly who her target was. It landed with a jolt, Xena's eyes flashing in anger as she saw Ares holding her blade between two open palms. She looked at him with hatred as that damned smirk stared back at her. "Ares."

Ares smirked at Xena and looked over at Gabrielle who was clutching at the blanket over her body. He looked back at Xena and quirked an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want, Ares?" Xena growled. She heard Gabrielle scramble to her feet behind her and flared her nostrils. Clearly their moment of intimacy was stolen, and she knew Ares' arrival was no coincidence.

Ares looked Xena up and down, knowing full well what he had just barged in on. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you busy? I can come back-"

"No, you don't have to come back, you can just leave," Xena said as she pulled her sword back, resheathing it forcefully.

Ares clucked his tongue and looked over salaciously at Gabrielle. "Now, now, you don't want to send me away that quickly. Not without hearing what I have to say first," he snaked over and put his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, which was quickly batted away by a VERY angry blonde.

"What do you want, Ares?" Gabrielle growled. Gabrielle could feel Ares staring down at her from behind, and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Nothing from you, little girl. I just want a word with Xena. You don't mind, do you?"

Gabrielle shook her head angrily as he walked back toward Xena.

Xena crossed her arms and glared at Ares. "What do you want?"

Ares smirked. "I just told you. I'd like a word with the Warrior Princess."

"Then speak. Anything you have to say you can say in front of Gabrielle," Xena said in annoyance. She couldn't believe he was interrupting them like this.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. This has to be between you and me," he spoke, purposefully vague and suggestive. "Something this...sensitive...has to be treated with...discretion."

Gabrielle fumed. She knew damned well what this was about and had had enough of Ares' games. But she wanted to see how Xena would handle this and remained quiet. When she saw Xena look over at her she knew Xena was about to do the God of War's bidding. This made her even more angry.

Xena was conflicted. All she wanted was for Ares to disappear back into whatever hole he had crawled out of so her and Gabrielle could get back to what they were just about to do. But she knew that wouldn't happen unless she talked to Ares in private like he wanted. She also knew that would tick Gabrielle off to no end. There was no way she was coming out the winner in this. She looked over apologetically to Gabrielle and met extremely angry green eyes. "Gabrielle, just-let me talk to him for just a minute. I'll be right back, I promise."

Gabrielle's stomach dropped. Was she serious?! They had just stepped over a threshold into a long awaited physical relationship, and now she was stopping to go have a moonlit chat with her ex? An ex that just recently Gabrielle had expressed concerns about? That was all kinds of messed up. She shook her head and glared angrily at Xena as she followed Ares off into the darkness. She growled as Ares looked back and smiled at her.

"Just what in Hades do you want, Ares?" Xena knew she was in hot water, and wanted nothing more than to be rid of this pest.

"Nice to see you too," Ares quipped, smiling into ice blue eyes. He knew exactly what he had just been able to accomplish and was quite proud of himself. "Seems like I might have caught you at a bad time. Or, a good time, depending on how you look at it."

Suddenly Ares was bound by a magical lasso, wrapping around him and jerking him backwards against a tree. Xena jerked in surprise as Aphrodite appeared in a sparkling flash. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her obnoxious brother. "You need to back off, bro." She looked over at Xena and shot her a just as dangerous frown. "And just what in the world do you think YOU'RE doing?"

Xena was in shock."Me?! I should be asking YOU that question! I was enjoying a perfectly good evening until the two of you came along! Just what is going on here?!"

Aphrodite glanced over her shoulder at a very smug Ares who was still struggling to free himself from the tree. "Buzzkill over there decided to go and ruin my very hard work. And you, you just had to go along with it, didn't you?"

Xena slapped away the boney finger pointed in her face and furrowed her eyebrows. "Me? What did I do?!"

Aphrodite scowled up at Xena and thrust her arms to her hips. "You left her, you idiot!" Aphrodite saw Xena floundering, clueless as to what she had done wrong. She shook her head and reached up and slapped Xena up side her head. She knew it was a bold move but Xena had to have a wake up call. "My dear Warrior Babe, do you think it was a coincidence that my jealous brother showed up right as you were about to finally-you know-with my Bard Babe over there?!"

Xena blushed and stammered. She didn't really know what to say at this moment. She couldn't even look at Ares and found herself blushing furiously at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite sighed and smiled, seeing how confused Xena was. "Look, after six years you guys finally get it. You're finally moving forward! And what happens? One bit of distraction from my meat head brother over there and you run for the hills!"

Xena shook her head. "That's not what I was doing! I was just trying to get rid of him!"

Aphrodite tilted her head. "What do you think it looked like to her? She's always been sensitive about you and Ares, and then you go and run off with him right as you were about to-" Aphrodite sighed. "Oh, Xena, don't you get it? You messed up. And bonehead over there got just what he wanted."

Xena shook her head as she started to see Aphrodite's point. "What was that?"

"He came between the two of you. Again. Even if that's not what you intended. You need to fix this," Aphrodite insisted. "And every second you spend out here is making it worse."

Xena came back into camp and saw Gabrielle rolled on her side on the bedroll. She walked up carefully and peeked over, seeing the closed eyes of her should-be lover. She laid down on the bedroll and leaned over carefully. "Gabrielle," she whispered. She got no response, and knew instinctually that Gabrielle was only pretending to be asleep. She gently brushed the hair off Gabrielle's neck and placed a soft kiss there before laying on her back. She sighed out and looked over at the Bard's back. "I'm sorry," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Gabrielle opened her eyes when she heard Xena's apology, but didn't move. She had been so close to what she wanted, only to have Xena pull it out from under her yet again. Maybe this was a good thing. A sign. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Day 5

The tension was like a third party, hovering in the air between them like a cloud. Xena had tried pleasantries but Gabrielle was having none of it.

"Gabrielle, listen, about Ares-"

"Don't worry about it, Xena. You didn't do anything wrong," Gabrielle insisted as she shoved things violently into her pack. "You can do whatever you want, you know that." Gabrielle scoffed. "Or, whoever you want, for that matter."

Xena shook her head and tried to still Gabrielle but her hand was flung off. "Gabrielle, I didn't-"

"No, it's alright. I told you to just let me know and I'd stay out of the way," she said angrily as she walked over and started loading things into Argo 2's saddlebags.

"That's not what happened, Gabrielle, that's not why he was here."

Gabrielle turned and faced Xena. "Oh? What was he doing here? Trouble on an empty Olympus? Starting a new war with the Amazons? What was it? What was so important that he couldn't talk about in front of me?"

Xena was taken aback by Gabrielle's anger and questioning. She should have just told her, but she was still embarrassed about the whole thing. Clearly Gabrielle was already on edge about the whole Ares thing, and with Aphrodite in the mix, Xena was at a loss to what exactly to say. In the midst of her floundering, Gabrielle had shaken her head and walked away.

"That's what I thought," Gabrielle muttered under her breath. She ran a hand through her short locks and took a deep breath. She glanced over her shoulder to where she had left Xena standing. "Well, lets get going, shall we?"

Night 5

The day had been pretty terrible, even by Xena's standards. Gabrielle hardly spoke at all, and of course Xena was too hard headed to explain the truth. Gabrielle was poking at the fire until she finally had to get away from camp. "I'm gonna get some more wood for the fire," she muttered, lumbering away from camp. Xena watched her go and let out a frustrated sigh.

Gabrielle stomped away from camp with no particular destination in mind. She found herself at the stream not far from their camp and sat down. She picked up a rock and tossed it in, watching the ripples fan out in the moonlight. She was reminded of a time she sat by a similar stream with Xena when they first met. She remembered the story Xena had told her.

FLASHBACK

***See how calm the surface of the water is? That was me once. And then...****

Xena tossed a stone, causing the water to erupt into ripples.

***The water ripples and churns. That's what I became.***

*But if we sit here long enough the water will become still again. It'll become calm again.*

***But the stone is still under there. It's part of the lake now. It may look the same, but it's forever changed.****

END FLASHBACK

Forever changed. Right. Seems like things were never going to change. Gabrielle shook her head before being startled by the sparkly entrance of Aphrodite. She jumped and put her hand over her heart. "Gods, you scared me!"

Aphrodite smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, you know how I like to make an entrance," she singsonged.

Gabrielle forced a smile though she didn't feel like playing along with the bubbliness right now. "What are you doing here, Aphrodite?"

The taller blonde frowned and put her hand on her hip. "What, I can't stop by to say hello to my favorite mortal?" She saw the disbelieving look on Gabrielle's face and dropped the act. "Fine. Look, you need to take it easy on her. It wasn't her fault, it was my idiot brother. She was just trying to get rid of him."

Gabrielle opened her mouth in shock. "You-you were there?! What, were all the Gods vacationing from Olympus last night?!"

Aphrodite tilted her head. "We ARE all the Gods on Olympus, remember?"

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh yeah. Still, why were you all up in our business and how creepy can you two be, spying on us when we were-ugh!"

"Hey, Goddess of Love, remember? It is my business. Literally. But, hey, I'm not a peeping Tom, okay, I was just there to reel Ares in. He was the one messing things up for you, not me, and not Xena. Now stop being all angry and go to her."

"Please, you saw her. The second he showed up she dropped me like a hot plate and ran off in the woods with him."

"It wasn't like that. She wanted him gone just as much as you did. Did you not NOTICE how into the moment she was? I mean, come on, that was hot enough to make even me blush!"

Gabrielle covered her face in embarrassment, letting her fingers slide down her face. "Right. Not a peeping Tom. Either way, she shouldn't have just-run off with him like that."

Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Where I do agree with you there, she didn't have much choice. You know how Ares is, he wasn't going to just give up without a fight. It was his last ditch effort to sabotage you. He doesn't stand a chance now that the cats out of the bag with you two and he knows it."

Gabrielle shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Aphrodite walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It was only a matter of time before you two realized the depth of your love for one another. He knew as much as I did that once that happened, nothing could ever come between you two. Least of all him. He knows he can't compete with Xena's love for you." Aphrodite smiled as she saw Gabrielle starting to let go of her anger as Aphrodite's words seeped in. "Now, do as I said, and go to her."

Gabrielle smiled and hugged her goddess friend before turning and heading back towards camp.

Gabrielle sauntered back into camp to find Xena laying on the bedroll. Her eyes were closed, but Gabrielle knew she wasn't sleeping. She sighed and walked over, laying down next to the still brunette. She lay on her back for a moment before scooting up next to Xena and nuzzling her nose into Xena's neck. She smiled as she felt Xena bring her arm around, pulling Gabrielle into her embrace. Gabrielle threw her arm across Xena's middle and squeezed, sighing as she settled into the safest place she could ever be.

Night 6

Xena was pleased to find Gabrielle actually talking to her again. Although there was still a bit of tension, it seemed Gabrielle had let go of her anger and was trying to act as normal as possible. But as the sun went down, it was clear they needed to talk about the events of the last few days.

Xena was widdling a stick when Gabrielle returned from the river. The expectant look on the blonde's face was not lost on Xena. Xena watched the blonde walk slowly over to her and sit down next to her. She kept widdling and waited for Gabrielle to speak.

Gabrielle wasn't sure what to say, so started with the easy part. "Xena, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have acted like such a child."

Xena stopped what she was doing and looked over at shining green eyes. "No, I'm sorry, Gabrielle, I shouldn't have played into Ares' little game. I just-didn't know how else to get rid of him. I knew he wouldn't just disappear especially after he saw-I was-kind of on the middle of something," she bumped shoulders with Gabrielle and they both blushed.

"Middle, I thought we were just getting started," Gabrielle mumbled before both women broke into an embarrassed fit of giggles.

A silence finally overtook them and neither were sure what to do next. Gabrielle spoke up first. "Xena, I think we should talk about what's going on between us." She shifted so that she was facing Xena, who was staring awkwardly down at the half widdled stick in her hand. Gabrielle paused until Xena looked up at her shyly. "I mean, clearly we have crossed a line, here. And, I'm not sure what it means."

Xena half smiled. "I thought it was quite obvious what it means. If not, then I must be doing something wrong."

Gabrielle closed her eyes and shook her head, laughing slightly at Xena's frankness. "No, that part was-quite clear. I just mean, why do you-I mean is it just because-its been a while?"

Xena's eyes widened in shock. "What?! No. No! Gabrielle I would never-Gods, I would never want to take advantage of you like that! Is that what you thought, because I thought you-"

Gabrielle waved her hands, signaling to Xena she was wrong. "Of course not, Xena. I-I was in it as much as you were. I just-I'm wondering," she struggled with how to put it.

Xena saw for the first time her bard be speechless. She had to smile softly. "You want to know how I feel about you," Xena stated.

Gabrielle looked up at Xena in surprise, but couldn't help but smile when she saw the sweet look on Xena's face. "Well, I guess. I mean, after everything we've been through, clearly we are soulmates, and-I know we love each other. But-" Gabrielle suddenly felt herself flush, not knowing what to say.

Xena turned to fully face Gabrielle and took her hands in her own. "I'm about to do something that I have very rarely done." Gabrielle looked at her curiously. "I'm going to...tell you exactly how I feel and lay myself completely vulnerable to you, no matter where it might take us. But I can't keep it to myself anymore. Not after the last few days." She squeezed Gabrielle's hands and cleared her throat before locking into those glowing green eyes. "Gabrielle, I don't know when, but somewhere along the years with you, you've become so much more to me than just my best friend, or even my soulmate. You have become my everything!" Xena swallowed down a few tears as she continued. "I couldn't imagine my life without you. And yes, I do look at you much differently than when I first met you. You're not a young girl who talks and eats too much." She smiled as Gabrielle chuckled and wiped away her own tears. Xena's face turned serious again as she reached up and ran her fingertips down the side of her face. "Gabrielle, you are smart, and brave, and kind, and noble," she let her hands trail down Gabrielle's sides before stopping on her hips. "And beautiful, and incredibly sexy, and really, really kissable," Xena smiled at that last one, even more when Gabrielle flashed her bright smile, the one that curled her face up so sweetly her eyes nearly disappeared.

Gabrielle's heart swelled as she heard Xena open her heart. And to hear that Xena wanted her made Gabrielle warm. She moved closer and climbed into Xena's lap, pushing Xena's back against a log as she straddled her. She cupped Xena's face and gazed into the most beautiful shade of blue she would ever know. "Xena, I am so in love with you. I can't go another day without making love to you," she said into Xena's half open mouth.

Xena moaned as Gabrielle's words coupled with her glorious mouth on hers made her body explode with desire. Her hands were all over Gabrielle's back as Gabrielle's tongue worked wonders against her own. The soft whimpers coming from Gabrielle urged her on, and she found her hands on the blonde's round behind.

Gabrielle gasped when Xena squeezed her rear, and she inadvertently listed her hips into Xena, pulling the straps of her bodice down around her biceps.

Xena let her fingers pull at the strings on Gabrielle's top, kissing Gabrielle's throat as the woman threw her head back. She ran her hands across her back, allowing the laces to fall away. She gently ran her fingertips under the soft leather, pulling the top free.

Gabrielle's grip tightened around the leather straps now at Xena's elbows, the tight fabric refusing to budge any further. Sensing Gabrielle's efforts, Xena leaned forward, allowing Gabrielle to reach behind her and pull the strings on her leather bodice. As she felt it loosen, she pulled back and looked into Gabrielle's eyes.

Gabrielle's breath was lost to her when Xena looked up at her. The normally dazzling blue eyes had darkened so deeply that Gabrielle imagined them as black holes, and she had fallen into them. With that Xena pushed Gabrielle off to her side and onto the soft bedroll. Xena sat up on her knees and pulled her leather suit off her shoulders, tossing it into a pile. At once she laid down the length of Gabrielle kissing her again, their bare breasts smashed against each other. Xena could feel the heat coming off Gabrielle's center through her undergarments as her skirt rode up her body. That intensified Xena's own fire as she pressed against Gabrielle's body. She pulled back, to look at her bard's beautiful form. She had seen this body a thousand times before, but never offered to her in this way. Xena ran her hands down Gabrielle's neck and to her breasts. She teased her nipples with the backs of her hands only in passing as she continued down to the top of Gabrielle's skirt. She hissed out between her teeth as she grasped and pulled down, removing both the skirt and undergarments in one swoop. Climbing off Gabrielle to discard her clothes, Xena removed the remaining layer of her own. She climbed back up the Bard's body, kissing as she went. She felt Gabrielle's body react as she kissed a nipple, sending spasms down her length straight to her core. Xena could smell both of their sex, sending her even higher. Xena left a wet trail from Gabrielle's nipple up to her collarbone and to the hollow of her throat. She felt Gabrielle's soft hands pull Xena's hips down toward her, and Xena settled herself down as she reached the swollen lips of her lover. Both women gasped into each others mouths as their wet centers met for the first time. They continued frenzied kisses, and Xena felt Gabrielle's hips roll up to meet her. Xena pulled from the kiss and gasped into the bard's neck. She had to cry out Gabrielle's name as she felt their cores meet time and time again. Gabrielle was unconsciously digging her nails into Xena's back, as she felt she was tumbling toward an edge somewhere. She had never felt such bliss, such pleasure, and her mind had surrendered to her body long ago. She didn't have much sexual experience, but damned if she didn't know what she wanted, especially with her soulmate. She had imagined herself making love to Xena so many times, she had thought of a dozen ways she wanted the warrior. When she heard Xena call her name, she suddenly received a flood of passion and confidence. She shoved out from under Xena, forcing her onto her back. She threw her leg over Xena so she was straddling her.

The rush of power from the bard took Xena off guard and she felt the air whoosh out from her lungs as she ends up on her back. It was so unexpected and so...sexy! Xena's jaw lagged as she looked up at Gabrielle, straddling her, breasts swaying, look of passion, and it was all for her. Xena reached up with both hands and cupped Gabrielle's breasts, the hard nipples pressing into her palms. Seeing Gabrielle arch into her touch and throw her head back nearly drove Xena wild. Gabrielle was slowly rocking her hips against Xena, and she heard herself wimper. Never had a lover had this effect on her. She was a puddle of warrior princess. And it was her beloved Gabrielle who had her undone. But when Gabrielle grabbed Xena's right hand off her bosom and pushed it down toward her hot center, Xena nearly blacked out with desire. Where had this side of her come from!? Xena never knew her sweet bard contained such passion for her. For only her. Xena felt herself dripping.

When Gabrielle led Xena to where she most desired contact, she couldn't stop herself. Her need was so great, her body was moving of its own accord. As Xena's hand was led to Gabrielle's wet core, she gasped as she slid her hand across her soulmate's essence. Seeing Gabrielle's head snap back as she ground her hips into Xena's contact made her cry out right along with Gabrielle. She hissed in a breath, trying to rein in her passion. She didn't want to rush this, or hurt Gabrielle. Her resolve slowly dissipated as Gabrielle looked down at her and placed her hands on Xena's breasts. Gabrielle looked Xena in the eyes, all her passion and desire that had been bottled up pouring out in every direction. Xena was amerced in so many senses at once, she couldn't focus on any one in particular. Except for the feeling of her love in her hand. As Gabrielle slowly pumped her hips toward Xena's hand, Xena did all she could from taking the bard fully by penetrating. She wanted to draw this out, but it was getting more difficult by the moment. She wanted desperately to feel her loves core and drive her over the edge. She was steadfast in allowing Gabrielle to ride her pleasure as it was until the deep throaty growl escaped Gabrielle's throat.

"Xena! Please...!"

The look of want in Gabrielle's eyes sent Xena past the point of no return and she finally gave in. She gently thrust her fingers into her beloved and gasped as Gabrielle cried out in sheer ecstasy. Xena's eyes followed Gabrielle's head, flung back, exposing her silky throat, down to her beautiful breasts, swaying with the movement. Gabrielle's hands had moved to Xena's thighs, supporting her weight slightly behind her body. Xena's free hand slid down Gabrielle's breast to her taut stomach, and rested there as Gabrielle rocked herself back and forth on Xena's hand.

Gabrielle was out of her mind with pleasure. The moment Xena touched her she practically went blind. But the moment she penetrated her, Gabrielle thought she would die right there. And, oh, what a way to go. Her hips were out of control, begging for the very touch that Xena seemed to know she needed. Xena. This was her Xena. Finally. Touching her as she had only dreamed. She felt like she was adrift in swirling white water, with the plunging waterfall just on the horizon.

Xena could feel Gabrielle's soul wrapping around hers. She always knew they were connected, but this moment of intimacy was above anything that Xena expected. She felt Gabrielle's peak start to build, and in response her hips started to buck, satisfying her own need for contact. With Xena pressing into her core, and now bucking against her own movements, Gabrielle cried out as her waterfall approached. Her hips moved faster as Xena's fingers hit just the right spot. As her breathing and thrusts increased, she felt something change in Xena as well. She heard her moan, and looked down to see her loves face. It was more glorious than she had ever seen the warrior. Bangs pasted to her forehead, eyes ablaze with passion, and mouth hung open in ecstasy. Locking eyes with those blue eyes was enough to send her over the edge of the waterfall. She flew off the edge on a fury, and cried out loudly and uncontrollably.

When Xena saw Gabrielle look down at her, going over her edge, suddenly she was thrown to the edge herself. And once she felt Gabrielle tighten around her fingers and begin to spasm, Xena flew over the edge into an abyss she had never experienced in all her exploits. She tumbled over all worlds she ever knew, and flew to heights she had never reached before. Gabrielle had thrust and bucked through her peak and finally was able to gain her bearings as she saw Xena going over the same edge. Eyes clenched, mouth open, crying out her name. HER name. Gabrielle nearly cried at the sound, finally able to experience physical love with the warrior princess.

Gabrielle collapsed on top of Xena, both women sucking in air desperately as they recovered from their climax. She slowly rolled off Xena and threw her hand up to her brow. "By the Gods!" She gasped as she tried to steady her breathing. She looked over when she heard Xena chuckle, who looked just as affected as Gabrielle was. Gabrielle smiled at the grin on Xena's face, body shimmering with sweat. "That was-that was-" Gabrielle struggled to name exactly what she was feeling.

Xena moaned as she rolled on top of Gabrielle, running her hands down smooth sides. "Amazing, mind blowing, earth shattering, soul shaking? Sound about right?" Xena smiled into Gabrielle's face before claiming the blonde's mouth again.

Gabrielle hummed into the kiss, feeling her desire drum again against her own skin. She gasped as Xena moved to her throat, trailing wet kisses down the expanse of her neck. "Yeah, that about covers it," Gabrielle managed.

Xena smiled as she picked her head up only to lose herself in those green eyes again. "I love you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle brushed a few stray hairs from Xena's eyes before cupping her face. "I love you. I think we have a lot of lost time to make up for." Xena raised an eyebrow at this. "Might as well start now."

Xena grinned at the seductive way Gabrielle said this, and realized she was really going to like this new aspect to their relationship. Her heart melted just a little bit more as she stared down at her bard's shining face, finally falling into the very embrace that made her complete.


End file.
